Distant Glow: Part 1 Silent Storm
by Yuri-san
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a cold-hearted person. Harry Potter is still mournig (insert OOTP spoiler). Can ANYTHING bring them together? DMxHP. Chapter 3 (but really 4)UP!
1. Prologue Falling Water

Legal Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I just own this story...  
  
Warning: Slash. Harry/Draco. Others implied. OOTP spoilers.  
  
A.N.: I've never really thought about it before, but most authors are slightly off in their characterization of Draco Malfoy (except Rhysenn snuggles). He really is a cold and unfeeling character. That is what Ms. Rowling shows us anyway... So I am striving to create a romance slash story where all those involved are in character. Thus I REALLY need your comments. Luv and hugs Yuri  
  
P.S. This is a three part story.  
  
P.P.S. Sorry if I'm not a fast updater. I'll try and be quicker.  
  
Distant Glow, Part 1- Silent Storm:  
  
Prologue- Falling Water  
  
Harry stood at his window at 12 Grimmauld place watching the raindrops silently streak down the old unclean glass. The weather matched his mood perfectly. Or imperfectly, seeings as how Harry's mood was far from perfect.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had finally stopped visiting Harry's door and trying to coax him out. For not the first time in his life, The-Boy-Who-Lived wished that he had been given the opportunity to die when his dear parents had.  
  
The rain began to pound harder on the window and rain could be heard far off in the distance. There was a sudden pounding noise. Was the rain really hitting the window that hard? No, no it was only the door.  
  
"Harry?" came a soft voice. "Harry? Let me in," it pleaded. "It's me, Hermione." Hermione took the dead silence as an invitation and slowly opened his door and entered, closing the door behind her. She walked up behind Harry and went to hug him, but changed her mind and just set her hand on is shoulder instead.  
  
"I'm not coming out." Harry whispered hoarsely, his voice worn from crying.  
  
"I know," Hermione whispered back, gently squeezing his shoulder. "But I was worried about you. You haven't come out of your room since--- since, well, you know. The incident." Hermione shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Harry turned to look her straight in the eyes. The pain he saw in them was so familiar. It was the same sorrow he had seen in his own eyes when he had looked in the mirror. She shared his angst. And if she was so closely feeling what he was, he knew that they both needed a good, long hug. That, and a shoulder to cry on. He reached out and pulled her in close to him. She tensed at first, then relaxed and set her head on his shoulder. Within moments they were both crying uncontrollably. Crying for Sirius.  
  
There was a tap on the door and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in. When she saw Hermione and Harry, she immediately entered the room all the way, Ginny trailing behind her. Ginny walked up behind Hermione and wrapped her arms around her, as if to comfort the older girl. Hermione separated herself from Harry and turned around to hug Ginny, leaving Harry to sink into Molly Weasley's motherly embrace.  
  
After a good amount of time had passed (or a bad amount, considering how it was spent), both of the girls had cried so much that they had fallen asleep right on Harry's bedroom floor. Mrs. Weasley backed up from Harry and wiped her eyes on her apron.  
  
"I have to go make dinner dear," she told Harry. "Why don't you go to sleep like Hermione and Ginny? I'll send Ron up when it's time to eat."  
  
Harry nodded and compliantly lay down where he had been standing. As soon as his head touched the ground his eyes began to slide out of focus and he slipped into the first peaceful, dreamless sleep he had had in weeks.  
  
Remus Lupin sat at the rather large dining room table at the Grimmauld place with equally large amounts of stationary, envelopes, and calligraphy pens in front of him. He had been assigned to the funeral arrangements.  
  
Remus chose a shiny dark green pen and began to list, on a plain piece of parchment, the people that would be in attendance. The members of the Order would have to be invited, that much was obvious. So he jotted down those names. Sirius's blasted family would have to be invited also. All of them. He jotted down the ones he could remember. After ten minutes, his list contained, but was not limited to, the following: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Serverus Snape, The LeStranges (like Bellatirx would show up! Ha!), the Malfoys, The Tonkes, The Weasleys, The Dursleys, The Potters (Harry), The Grangers, The Fudges (the minister had to at least be invited), and the list went on.  
  
Remus shuddered. All of those envelopes to address. At least a Duplication Charm could be used on the actual invitation. So he began addressing.  
  
"Dinner, Remus dear." Mrs. Weasley told him as she set a glass bowl filled with sweet potatoes on the only available spot on the table.  
  
Remus granted and began to round up all of his various papers.  
  
"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called loudly. Seconds later, Fred and George Apparated at her feet looking rather sleepy.  
  
"Morning mum," Fred said mid-yawn.  
  
"It's six o'clock." Mrs. Weasley replied flatly.  
  
"That early?" George asked stretching.  
  
"P.M.!!!"  
  
The twins looked at each other. "Oh." they said in unison.  
  
"You boys really are working yourselves to hard." said Mrs. Weasley as she hurried back into the kitchen, returned, and set a bowl of corn-on- the-cob in the space that Remus had just freed from a pile of envelopes. "You really do work odd hours for that shop of yours. It's going to kill you." Then after a moment, she added, "Now set the table." The twins grumbled, but dutifully marched into the kitchen and returned with a stack of plates each.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny chose that moment to enter the dining room. Fred and George almost dropped their plates. Remus did drop his stack of papers.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the living Harry." George greeted him with a slight air of sarcasm.  
  
"Glad you could join us." added Fred  
  
Harry gave them an attempted smile and rushed to help Remus. The first thing he picked up was Remus's list. His eyes narrowed. "What's this for?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"The funeral," Remus answered. "Why?"  
  
"THE MALFOYS ARE COMING?!?!?!"  
  
Ginny, in a vain attempt to avoid the noise, swerved and ran straight into Tonks, who was apparently trying to do the same.  
  
Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped. Not so much because of Ginny and Tonks' collision, but because of what Harry had said.  
  
Remus shrugged. "They're family," he helplessly reminded the shocked teenagers. "They probably won't even come."

-tbc-

R&R EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 Of the Snow

Legal Disclaimer: (insert standard Legal Disclaimer here) (insert comment about not wanting to be sued) (insert remark that she only has 37 cents and a plastic ring that she found in the laundary so suing would be useless anyway) (insert unnecessary comment about wanting to own Sirius, Remus, Draco, Fred and George)  
  
A.N. Wow!! One chapter in and I'm already knee-deep in explanations and clarifications that need to be made. Here they are (in random order):  
  
Explanation/Clarification #1: The death eater/funeral situation. O.k. First off, Remus isn't personally inviting these people. He's obligated to because they were Sirius's family. Second, it's not like it's at the Grimmauld place. Third, there was supposed to be a little irony there. Bellatrix Lestrange being invited to the funeral of the person she killed? Ha-ha-oh, never mind. Fourth - most of them won't even show up!  
  
E/C #2: For those of you who commented on the lack of plot, that was the PROLOUGE. It was a lead-in. It's not supposed to have much plot.  
  
E/C #3: My sense of timing. Yeah, Harry is still seriously mourning Sirius's death even though it's July. C'mon, I'M still mourning his death and it's been -- what -- a year?? But sure, my sense of time stinks. In one of my Fruits Basket fics I made it so that it was the same time in the US and Japan. In the fourth book, Moody claimed Auror's privilege. I'm now claiming Author's privilege. Uh-huh. I'm weird.  
  
E/C #4: I didn't allow anonymous reviewers before because I've been flamed in the past by anonymous people. But I now (once again) accept anonymous reviewers.  
  
Side note: I misspelled 'Lestrange' as 'LeStrange' and 'Bellatrix' as 'Bellatirx'. Sorry, I was typing too fast.  
  
Note to Ryo-sama: You knew I had this story! You just haven't read it yet! XP Luv ya!!  
  
Note to fyrelement: I know you weren't flaming me. I appreciate your advice.  
  
Note to all: At the end of every chapter when you review, please answer this question: On a scale from 1-10, how is my characterization doing? BTW On Ch. 4 (5 w/prologue) my characterization takes a small plummet. It gets better again in Part 2- Clearing Sky. Also --- all flames will be printed out and used to roast marshmallows which will be used to make s'mores, which I will give to the good reviewers!   
  
Distant Glow, Part 1- Silent Storm:  
  
Chapter 1- Of the Snow  
  
The funeral was July 19th, not but a week or so before Harry was to turn 16. And oddly enough, it was (in July mind you) still raining. That wasn't the only thing that made the funeral... different. The other... oddity... was that there was no body. Sirius's body had never been retrieved. Harry was quietly contemplating where Sirius's body was, when he heard-  
  
"This has got to be the most boring thing I have ever been to." That haughty drawl was unmistakable; it belonged to Draco Malfoy. "Why are we even here?"  
  
"Because Draco," said Narcissa in her usual prissy tone, "it would look bad if we weren't here. Sirius was a pureblood and he was family. So please dear, deal with it."  
  
Draco scowled at his mother. "Why isn't father here then?"  
  
Narcissa heaved a heavy sigh. "Your father is a busy man Dracie. He had some unmentionable business to attend to today."  
  
Draco stuck out his lower lip in a 'poor me' pout and followed behind his mother, stopping only when he passed Harry. "Be scared Potter," he hisse. "Your protector is dead. You're mine now."  
  
Harry winced inwardly, but remained calm on the outside, "We'll see about that Malfoy. Now hurry along before you get separated from your dear mum."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to utter a witty retort, but one came. Finally he just said, "I'll get you Potter," then rushed off to find his mother.  
  
"Harry, what was that all about?" Hermione asked in her motherly voice as she walked up behind him. Ron followed close behind.  
  
"Malfoy threatened me." Harry answered bitterly. "Nothing new."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, is that all?" Harry nodded.  
  
"_Is that_ _all?_" Ron mocked in a high-pitched voice. "'Mione! He threatened Harry! That's bad." Ron shuddered and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Glad it wasn't me mate."  
  
Harry smiled wryly. "Thanks Ron. Thanks soo much."  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was busy glaring holes into the back of Draco's head. "He must have a heart of ice to threaten someone at a funeral." she muttered fiercely.  
  
"Yeah, ice." Ron agreed distantly. He was drawing a stick figure in the mud. He labeled it 'Malfoy'. Then he drew an icicle smashing 'Malfoy'.  
  
Harry laughed hollowly. "Or maybe snow."  
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Ron. "Malfoy has some evil little snowman in him instead of a heart. I knew he wasn't human!!"  
  
Both Hermione and Harry looked at Ron like he'd grown a second head. "What?!?" he asked. The other two just shook their heads. "Was it something I said?"  
  
-tbc-  
  
A.N. So...? How was it? Review! Remember flame = roasting, good review = s'mores. P.S. I don't need any comments about my continual lack of plot. I know. Plot comes in next chappy, I PROMISE!! 


	3. Chapter 2 Rolling Thunder

A.N. Righto. Umm.. not that many reviews but, whatevah. i'm not a review-powered individual anymore, so THERE! Umm... I. am. psycho. Ya.

After Sirius's funeral, Harry gradually got better. He began coming down to the dining room for every meal and soon there after began actually eating every meal. Not but a week after the funeral, the trio went out together. In fact, they went shopping.That was they day that Hermione and Ron actually saw Harry smile again. It wasn't one of his wimpy fake smiles. No, it was an honest-to-goodness genuine smile. So the gang decided to do something special for Harry's upcoming 16th birthday.

Mrs. Weasley automatically ruled out anything remotely dangerous. But, other than that, the sky was the limit. After all, Sirius had left behind a substantial amount of money, Muggle and not.

"A party?" Hermione suggested. "A surprise one?"

Ron shook his head. "Too... normal."

"Go see a movie," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Too boring and... muggle-y," Hermione said.

"Skydiving!" Ron exclaimed.

"Too dangerous!" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione yelled.

Remus, who happened to be passing through (carrying a large box) with Tonks (also carrying a large box) suggested, "Why don't a bunch of you go and play Quidditch?"

"Then go out for a fancy meal," Tonks suggested.

The three stared blankly for a moment, then replied, "That's prefect!"

Tonks turned her head to look at them and, while still walking, said, " Glad we could help," and then she tripped and fell, box and all.

Mrs. Weasley whipped out her wand. "Accio box!" she yelled urgently. The box stopped inches from the ground and flew to the now standing Mrs. Weasley. It landed neatly in her arms. "Now let me help you," she said as Tonks got up and brushed herself off. Tonks gave Mrs. Weasley and appreciative look and the two women, accompanied by Remus, left the room.

"Alright," Harry said as much out of impatience as curiosity. "Where. Are. We. GOING!?! And when can I take this off?"

Harry was currently sandwiched in between Fred and George, who were each holding one of his arms hostage, though he couldn't tell which twin had which arm because he was blindfolded.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "If I told you, you wouldn't need a blindfold."

"That's the point," Harry muttered.

"We're h-e-e-re!" Ginny announced as she hop-skipped to a halt.

"Where's 'here'?" Harry asked.

Whichever twin had Harry's left arm let go of it and untied his blindfold.

"Here," both twins answered

Harry gazed at the sight before him in astonished wonderment. It was a Quidditch field. Several actually. Hermione herded the six of them (herself, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George) into a small building off to the side.

"Before we do anything," she started. "I wanted to give you this, Harry."She handed him a long, thin, well-wrapped package and a card. Harry opened the card first.

Remus Lupin's gentle voice greeted him. "Hi Harry. It's me, Remus. I just wanted to say 'happy birthday' and give you this gift on behalf of the Marauders... minus Peter, of course. I hope you like it. Enjoy your day."

Harry stared at the card in amazement. He hadn't known cards could do that. He placed the card neatly back inside it's envelope and turned to the package. Carefully he unwrapped it to reveal a plain brown box. ((A.N. Gee! Just what I've always wanted!) He lifted the lid of the box--- and almost fell over. Ron, Fred, and George reacted similarly. It was a Firebolt II, the newest, most top-of-the-line broom that had only been out for 2 or 3 days. Harry stared in silent shock.

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "Cool broom."

Ron looked at her, aghast. "That isn't just a broom, Herm."

Fred nodded vigorously in agreement."It's the newest--"

"--fastest--" George threw in.

"--most expensive--" Ron added.

"--easiest to handle broom out there!" Fred finished in exclamation.

All four boys turned to look at each other. "Wicked!"

"Of course it is," Hermione agreed hurridly. "Now let's check in." She walked up to the front desk. "Granger, party of six. We reserved a field."

The nervous looking clerk looked up at her. "Granger, Granger, Granger. Mmm hmm. Five Firebolts," he said as he reached himself and passed her the Firebolts, one by one. "Let's see, Field... umm... Ms. Granger? Something-- came up-- and we no longer have an empty field for you to use."

Hermione looked startled. "I beg your pardon?"

"Ermm-- ah-- that is-- someone showed up-- and we-- ah-- had to-- give her a field-- and--" The clerk stopped stuttering/talking because the twin had siezed him and had him at wand point.

"Who was it?" Fred demanded. The clerk mumbled something incoherent. "Who??"

"N-Narcissa M-Malfoy," the clerk gasped. "She wanted a field for her son, Draco."

"What field were we supposed to be on?" When the clerk didn't answer George's question, he jabbed him with his wand.

"F-field six," he managed to say. the twins released him. "Have a nice day," the clerk squeaked after themas they hurried out the door and towards Field six.

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 3 Paper Thin Ice

A.N: Yes, I know it's been forever since I've updated this, I'm such a bad (busy) person. But whatever. Two more chapters, and then Part 1 is over..

* * *

Chapter 3 Paper-Thin Ice

When the group, led by Harry, reached Quidditch field #6, they all looked up to see Draco Malfoy and his goonies. Today his goons were the regulars- Crabbe and Goyle, the flirt- Pansy, and the unexpected- Blaise.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Draco stopped and looked down If he was surprise to see Harry, he sure masked it well.

"Well, well, well." he said as he spiraled slowly down towards them. "Lookie what we've got here guys." His goonies joined his descent to the ground. Draco put on a look of mock surprise. "It's the famous Harry Potter!

Pansy looked at the group on the ground with open disgust. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Getting our field back!" Ginny shouted in reply.

Draco's eyebrows raised, "Your field?" he asked expectantly.

"Yeah! Our field!" Harry shouted back. "We had it reserved!"

"Hey Malfoy!" Ginny called. "What happened to your face?" Everyone turned to Ginny in confusion, then turned to look at Draco's face.

Draco's normally perfect ceramic pale face had indeed taken some damage. There was a clean cut above his left eyebrow and a barely noticeable (partly because he was in the air and they were on the ground) bruise on his right cheekbone.

Draco dismissed Ginny's question, though he had obviously heard it. "What're you gonna do?" he sneered. "Make us leave?"

Harry was about to reply that yes, that's exactly what they were going to do., when Hermione leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Harry considered this, then shouted, "Hey Malfoy! We'll play you for the field!"

Now Draco considered this, then answered, "Fine! What do you want, if by some great miracle, you do happen to win?"

"The field, duh!"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes."Well, yeah! What else Potter?"

"Ummmmm..." Harry had to think about this. He glanced at Ginny. "You have to tell me what happened to your face!"

Draco's face fell and he flushed a whiter shade of pale. He was obviously flustered, but tried not to let it show as he replied, "Whatever. If I win... I wanna ride your new broom!"

Harry instinctively clutched his broom tighter. "Well.. I guess." _But we'll win._ he thought _We'd better._

"One of your people needs to stay grounded!" Blaise called.

All heads turned to Hermione. "What?" she asked. "You think I actually planned on leaving the ground anyway? No thanks, I'll stay down here." And with that, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny mounted their brooms and took off. Turns out, Ginny was a pretty good Chaser, but Ron absolutely sucked at being Keeper. Sure, he'd improved a little, but no enough to count for much, so the "Slytherin" team kept scoring points and when Harry finally caught the Snitch, it put the teams at a tie.

Both teams descended to the ground, fully exhausted.

Once Draco had caught his breath, he asked Harry, "So, since we both won, do we both get what we want."

Harry was about to retort that, no, they don't, but curiosity go the better of him," Sure. So, what happened to your face?"

"Ah-ah-ah Potter," Draco said waving a finger in front of Harry's face. He held out his hand expectantly. "Broom?" Harry hesitated, but handed Draco his broom with a super-death glare warning. Draco mounted and took off, looping and swirling at top speed and actually seemed to be enjoying himself. When he came back down, he was exhausted once again.

"So, tell me now," Harry said.

A pained expression washed across Draco's face. "Bludger," he said calmly.

"Bloody liar," said George. "Tell the truth."

"Alright," Draco grumbled. He leaned in towards Harry.

Harry leaned back. "What _are_ you doing Malfoy?"

"I'm not going to tell them!"

Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his upright position. Draco leaned in close enough hat Harry could feel his breath on his ear. Harry flinched and backed up.

"What!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry rubbed his ear. "You were way too close," he mumbled.

Draco glared at him. "You think I liked it? God Potter." Draco took out his wand and pointed it behind him. "_Accio bag_," he mumbled. His bag flew to him. He took out a quill and a scrap of parchment. Quickly he scrawled something onto the parchment, folded it, handed it to Harry and put his quill away. "Read it later," Draco told him as he stood up. "Show it to anyone and you're DEAD." Then he left with his goonies trailing after him.

"I wanna see!" Ginny exclaimed once Draco was out of earshot.

Harry shook his head. "No. I won't stoop to _his_ level. If he doesn't want to show anyone... then I won't." With that said, he folded the piece of parchment a few more times and shoved it into his back pocket.

-tbc-

* * *

A.N. To those of you who have been reading Signed in Blood, I apologize deeply, but I will not be able to update until the middle of next week due to my "Presidential responsibilities" -deep bow-. Gomen. 


End file.
